coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8411 (23rd June 2014)
Plot Neither Peter nor Rob intend to go to Tina's funeral. Leanne has to go to Liverpool as Janice has broken her ankle while looking after Toyah's flat. She is pleased when Nick offers to take Simon to the funeral. Carla is determined to be at the funeral to show she has nothing to hide. Rob agrees to go along to support her. Gary is sick of Izzy blaming him for everything. Gail tells Kylie and David that Michael Rodwell is out of prison and working in a garden centre. Gail, David, Steve, Nick, Simon, Carla, Rob, Owen, Izzy, Gary, Jason, Rita, Norris, Dennis, Tyrone and Fiz attend Tina's funeral. DC Vanner and DS Hawthorn keep watch on proceedings. Steph misses the funeral procession as it leaves Coronation Street as she can't decide what to wear. She ends up holding her own wake in the flat with Katy and Luke. Liz regrets not doing more to get Tina away from Peter. She's grateful when Tony helps her prepare the Rovers, particularly when Michelle keeps texting her with orders. Peter turns up at the church, vodka bottle in hand, and slumps into a seat at the back. Mary keeps Roy distracted with a game of chess, as he's obviously reminded of Hayley's death. Rita gives a eulogy, saying that Tina was taken before her time and she'll always miss her. David gets emotional as he gives a eulogy, and, pointing out Peter, announces that Tina would still be there if it wasn't for him. Simon is upset to see him there and says he hates him. Peter leaves quietly. Max runs Kylie ragged and drops a bottle of glue on the floor. As Tina is being buried, Peter turns up at the graveside demanding to speak to Carla. Steve goes to see him off. Steph finds a video of Tina on her phone, taken a few weeks ago. Gail and Ann get mournful at Joe's grave. Mary tells Kylie how to remove the glue stain. Katy and Luke end up chatting to each other. Katy is flattered when Luke tells her he fancies her and isn't bothered that she has a child. They nearly kiss but Steph interrupts. Rob feels guilty at Tina's graveside and is upset when Ann talks hatefully about Tina's killer finishing her off when she would have survived the fall. Carla agrees to speak to Peter but Rob takes charge and separates them. Peter drunkenly says he ruined Tina's life as she ruined his. He punches Rob when Peter says he killed his own baby. Jason and Steve separate them and they're both arrested. Kylie gets rid of the glue stain but burns the carpet with the iron when Max distracts her. The mourners move on to the Rovers, where Peter's "confession" is the hot topic. Gary gets fed up with Izzy's digs and walks out. Deirdre is stunned that Peter has been arrested but still believes in his innocence. Rob is questioned by the police, where they bring up the fact that he kissed Tina but never told them before. He says he didn't think it was relevant. Arriving back from Liverpool, Leanne is grateful when Kal cheers her up. Kylie covers up the burn with a rug. She's annoyed when Gail has a go at her, accusing her of sitting about doing nothing all day. To get even, she prints out a copy of the altered letter she wrote to Michael Rodwell. Liz is annoyed when Steve is hard on himself for the incident at the graveyard. Tony suggests she throws him a party for his upcoming fortieth birthday. Rob is released without charge, while Peter is kept overnight to be questioned when he's sober. Mary decides to learn Mandarin. Leanne surprises Kal with a kiss and says she wants them to be together. He's thrilled. Roy and Mary plant some flowers at the murder site, while above them Steph, Katy and Luke release balloons from the balcony in Tina's memory. Carla tells Rob she's seen Peter for what he really is and she wants nothing more to do with him. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ann McIntyre - Lorraine Hodgson *Vicar - Benjamin Fisher *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Church and graveyard Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Michelle Keegan as Tina McIntyre, appearing on Steph Britton's phone. This was the last scene Keegan shot for Coronation Street and she is credited in full for the appearance. An extended version of the video was also available on ITV's official Coronation Street website http://www.itv.com/coronationstreet/extras/tinas-final-message-mobile-phone-video *Due to World Cup schedules, no episodes were shown on Friday 20th June. This hour-long episode was transmitted on Monday 23rd June at the usual time of 7.30pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David reads his eulogy at Tina's funeral, and spotting Peter, he points an accusing finger and tells the mourners she would still be here if it weren't for him. As they gather round the graveside, Peter drunkenly stumbles toward Carla, but Rob steps in and a fight breaks out; and Leanne decides to follow her heart and approaches Kal outside the gym. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,930,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Extended episodes